Amistad y Rivalidad: La admiradora de la nueva enfermera
by Biso47
Summary: [AU; Pokemón Crossover] Nico es una estudiante común de la escuela de entrenadores Pokemon. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte y no se deja intimidar fácilmente, es por eso que se suele meter en muchos problemas hasta el punto de lastimar a su compañera que mas quiere. Debido a esto, Nico conoce a una linda enfermera muy linda que se dispone a ayudarla en lo que sea.


Buen Día. En esta ocacion les comparto un nuevo Oneshot de la pareja mas solicitada del fandom: Un NicoxMaki con matemática de Pokemón. Espero que les guste este nuevo Croosover de una de mis franquicias favoritas.

Toda la historia esta basada en la región de Alola, eso quiere decir que incluye los Pokemón de esta región y las habilidades como ataques de la misma.

Sin mas, Disfruten esta historia.

* * *

 **Amistad y rivalidad.**

 **La admiradora de la nueva enfermera.**

Los blanquecinos y abrazadores rayos de _Alola_ iluminaban toda la isla de _Melemele_ y brindaban de un extremo cálido sentir todo el ambiente. Las nubes blancas y esponjosas eran acompañadas por una parvada de _Wingull_ que volaban libremente en dirección al mar; y una bandada de _Pikipek_ y _Trumbeak,_ guiados por un _Toucannon,_ volaban en dirección al bosque. Graznidos y gritos de Pokemón diferentes resonaban en cada rincón de la isla.

Justo en la escuela de entrenadores, la hora de clases estaba próxima a terminar. Alumnos y Pokemón se preparaban para salir en dirección a su casa o a hacer diferentes actividades después de clase. Y era el caso de una chica que impaciente esperaba que el profesor diera la orden de por fin abandonar el aula.

Apenas el profesor frente a los estudiantes dijo la última palabra y ordeno a sus estudiantes que podían salir, el rechinido de asientos resonó fuerte en el salón, pero uno en especial hizo más escándalo que otros. La chica que se levantaba de él parecía apresurada; ella solo tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana por la cual veía la playa cercana.

—Nicochi… —Esa voz sobresalto a la chica pelinegra, haciendo que al instante mirara hacia el lugar de donde había venido esa voz—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Elichi y yo íbamos a ir a comprar _Malasadas_ … —Nico paso su mirada entre la chica de cabello purpura y su compañera _"Magichi"_ , una pequeña _Misdreavus_ la cual la veía con una cara de completa felicidad apenas escucho la palabra " _Malasada_ " —. Si quieres puedes esperarnos hasta que terminemos el trabajo del consejo estudiantil…

—L-Lo siento —Dijo apresurada; su voz parecía un poco nerviosa—, tengo que ir a otro lado, no voy a poder acompañarlas hoy —De pronto la compañera de Nico se acercó a ella haciéndole notar que estaba justo a su lado, pero, era tal el desconcierto de Nico, que había olvidado un momento a su compañera—. Vamos, _Kirlia_ , tenemos que irnos. —La Pokemón bailarina la miro directo a los ojos, como si la escudriñara con la mirada, pero pronto le sonrió a Nico y la tomo de su pierna afectuosamente.

—Es una pena Nicochi, espero que podamos ir otro día. Últimamente te vas muy temprano a casa, ¿pasa algo con tus hermanas?

—N-No no es nada… Además, creo que es mejor que pasen ustedes dos más tiempo a solas —Una creciente sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nico.

Nozomi abrió grandes los ojos ante las insinuaciones de su amiga. Nozomi se dio la vuelta tratando de ocultar un tenue rubor rosado que aparecía de repente en sus mejillas, pero, apenas volteó, su mirada se encontró frente a frente con la susodicha causante de esa vergüenza en Nozomi.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto Eli llegando a lado de las tres chicas con su compañera, _Vulpix,_ en brazos. _Vulpix_ emitió su típico chirrido, como si saludara a _Magichi_ y a _Kirlia_ las cuales le correspondieron el saludo de la misma forma—. ¿Pasa algo Nozomi? Estas muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre? Deberías de ir a la enfermería… —Nico solo podía sonreír satisfecha al ver la reacción de Nozomi, y es que esa era una de las pocas veces que podía desquitarse por todas las bromas pesadas que en ocasiones le hacia Nozomi–. ¿Tienes calor? Quizás sería mejor comer algo frio en lugar de _Malasadas_ ; ¿qué te parece si vamos por un _Parfait_? —Nico comenzó a reír al escuchar como Eli no podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba Nozomi; ella se volteó a verla un poco molesta, con sus mejillas llenas de un rojo creciente—. ¿Segura que estas bien Nozomi?

— ¡Eres una tonta Elichi! —Rápidamente Nozomi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón acompañada de Magichi, la cual también parecía muy indignada al ver el comportamiento de Eli.

—Y-Yo, ¿pero qué fue lo que hice…? —Eli miro a Nico completamente desconcertada, y después puso frente a ella a su _Vulpix_ , la cual parecía igual de desconcertada que su dueña.

—Ve tras ella, no le pasa nada —Nico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, su _Kirlia_ la siguió de cerca todo el tiempo—. No puedo creer que seas tan lenta, Eli —Nico y su Pokemón esbozaron una creciente y burlona sonrisa—. Deberías de entender mejor la situación.

Sin decir más, Nico camino dejando a Eli completamente confundía y aún sin entender lo que había hecho mal.

Nico camino entre los pasillos de escuela, y parecía que entre más avanzaba más desesperada estaba por salir.

Atravesó los corredores encontrándose con estudiantes y sus Pokemón, incluso pudo ver a el misterioso conserje con su _Grimer_ limpiando lo suelos; aunque no le presto mucha atención. Salió veloz, mirando entre las aulas vacías, incluso se encontró con un _Hypno_ frente a la pizarra de un salón fingiendo dar clases. Salió de la escuela cada vez más rápido, era como si Nico hubiese usado el movimiento _"ataque rápido"._

Salió veloz y se topó de frente con un misterioso _Drifloon_ , pero solo lo ignoro para correr junto con su _Kirlia_ hasta ciudad Hauoli.

Nico corría como si estuviera poseída por un _Tauros_. Su pequeña _Kirlia_ le intentaba seguir el paso, pero cada vez le costaba más alcanzarla. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y al darse cuenta de que su compañera se quedaba atrás, Nico tomo a _Kirlia_ en brazos y comenzó a correr junto con ella. _Kirlia_ parecía divertirse con toda aquella situación, porque la Pokemón Psíquico-Hada no cabía en ella de felicidad y diversión.

Nico corrió por las concurridas calles de Hauoli. Paso la boutique, la peluquería, incluso el centro comercial; Nico no parecía interesada en ninguno de ellos. En cambio se detuvo justo en la esquina, en donde estaba situado el Centro Pokemón.

Pero, ¿por qué Nico iba ahí con tanta prisa? Incluso _Kirlia_ la volteo a ver un poco desconcertada ya que ella no estaba herida ni nada, a no ser que quisiera pasar a comprar algo en la tienda, o incluso beber algo en la cafetería del centro.

La determinación que había mostrado Nico todo ese tiempo desapareció de repente cuando estaba frente al edificio blanco y rojo. Nico miro un poco dudosa el lugar, como si le costara mucho entrar ahí. Dio un paso muy lento hacia la entrada del centro Pokemón, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y, justo en ese momento, la chica pelinegra miro nerviosa dentro del lugar.

Nico tomo un respiro antes de entrar. Dio un paso y comenzó a temblar, dio otro paso y _Kirlia_ se comenzaba a preocupar por su entrenadora. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Nico miro en todas direcciones, como si buscara algo. La chica parecía muy sospechosa al hacer esto, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pensaba en cómo se veía, sino en lo que encontraría ahí.

Libero un suspiro cuando termino de ver cada rincón del Centro Pokemón, y, cuando se cercioro de que nadie la veía, dejo que toda esa tensión que tenía al entrar ahí saliera de su cuerpo con un sonoro y prolongado suspiro.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —Dijo sin mirar a su compañera Pokemón, pero después la miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Kirlia_ le asintió con su cabeza y se pegó más a su entrenadora. Aun no comprendía mucho lo que le pasaba, pero estaba feliz al verla volver actuar con normalidad.

Nico tomo de nuevo a _Kirlia_ en sus brazos y le esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el área de cafetería y se sentó en un lugar en el que podía ver todo el Centro Pokemón. De su mochila saco de repente unas gafas obscuras y se las puso. Kirlia la miro curiosa, y, al darse cuenta, Nico saco otras gafas obscuras y se las puso a su Kirlia.

—Te quedan muy bien, te vez como una estrella famosa encubierta. —La Pokemón se regocijo de gusto por el cumplido de su entrenadora.

Nico sonreía alegrete mientras veía a _Kirlia_. Pero de pronto esa sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho una voz que venía desde la entrada del Centro Pokemón.

—L-Lamento llegar tarde… —Entre jadeos y con una voz entrecortada apareció una chica en la puerta acompañada de su compañero Pokemón: un _Litten_ que parecía igual de exhausto que ella.

Nico se tensó apenas vio a la chica la cual trataba desesperadamente tomar un respiro. Fijamente se le quedo viendo, viendo aquel corto y brillante cabello color escarlata que le llegaba a los hombros y parecía muy esponjoso; era tentador para ella tocarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir cuando los ojos rasgados de la chica se alzaron para ver dentro del Centro Pokemón; esos preciosos ojos purpuras brillaron con la luz del lugar, pero para Nico parecía que tenían luz propia.

Era tal el ensimismamiento de Nico que no supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado viendo a la chica que trataba de respirar con normalidad. _Kirlia_ tuvo que traerla de nuevo a la realidad cuando se percató de que no le hacía mucho caso a pesar de sus constantes grititos preocupados.

—E-Estoy bien… —Trato de sonreír, pero estaba muy nerviosa para siquiera hacerlo adecuadamente.

Pero _Kirlia_ no parecía muy convencida, y lo hizo notar dando miradas celosas a la chica pelirroja que caminaba hacia el mostrador de la enfermería. Donde la enfermera Joy la miraba con preocupación.

—S-Siento llegar tarde —Maki tomo a su _Litten_ en brazos y lo puso en el mostrador.

—Está bien Maki-chan, lo importante es que viniste —La enfermera le esbozo una sonrisa condescendiente y miro a _Litten_ —. ¿Cómo estas hoy pequeño? —El Pokemón gato apenas si le hizo caso a la enfermera, pero le maulló como respuesta en un tono de despreocupación—. Ve atrás y cámbiate Maki, tu turno esta por empezar…

Maki le asintió a la enfermera y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de detrás del mostrador. _Litten_ le siguió de cerca, pero, antes de que el Pokemón entrara siguiendo a su entrenadora, vio con una mirada llena de desdén a _Kirlia_ , la cual lo miraba minuciosamente desde la cafetería.

Pero porqué Nico se encontraba en esa situación y porqué miraba a la nueva enfermera de esa forma. Nico lo pensó detenidamente, rememorando así como fue que comenzó a frecuentar el centro Pokemón. Le costaba admitirlo, pero solo era para ver a la nueva joven enfermera.

…

Fue hace una semana, en un día en el que Nico regresaba de hacer las compras por la tarde.

Por una razón y, dado a su comportamiento que mostraba fortaleza y una fácil irritación, Nico se metió en problemas con gente que era mejor no molestar. Eran unos sujetos de la ya extinta banda del _Team Skull_ , y, como nadie nunca los considero un problema serio, Nico creyó que sería buena idea enfrentarse a ellos. Pero, gracias a su comportamiento violento en las batallas, Nico termino perdiendo contra ellos. Lo peor de todo es que su compañera _Kirlia_ se llevó la peor parte del castigo por la terquedad de su entrenadora; quedando así paralizada por las esporas de un _Shroomish._

Desesperada, Nico corrió al Centro Pokemón más cercano, culpándose en todo momento por la idiotez que había cometido y lo que le había pasado a _Kirlia_.

Nico entro veloz al Centro Pokemón, pero se detuvo cuando, cruzando la puerta, se encontró con aquella chica por primera vez…

—B-Bienvenida…—Dijo la chica pelirroja haciendo una reverencia frente a Nico, pero la chica estaba tan nerviosa que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblando, sin mencionar que su cara entera se confundía con el rojo de su cabello.

Nico vio a la chica con desconcierto y con una rápida mirada de desinterés. Desvió la mirada para después fijar su vista en el mostrador central, el cual estaba vacío.

— ¿Y la enfermera Joy? —Pregunto mirando en todo momento el lugar vacío de la enfermera.

—E-Este… Hoy tuvo que salir a hacer un encargo… —La chica estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si se escuchaba su voz—. En este momento nosotros estamos a cargo.

Nico regreso su mirada a la chica y vio hacia abajo en el suelo, donde se encontró con el compañero Pokemón de la chica pelirroja: un _Litten_ con una mirada intimidante y con un pequeño gorro de enfermera en su cabeza.

Nico se quedó un rato pensando las cosas, miro a la chica frente a ella; vio cómo su sonrisa luchaba por permanecer en sus labios; vio como el sudor bajaba por su frente; vio cómo su cara se ponía más roja conforme pasaba el tiempo, entonces se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. No podía mentir al decir que estaba de suplente, ya que, como su compañero _Litten_ , ella también llevaba en su cabeza el característico gorro de enfermera del Centro Pokemón y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de una pieza muy parecido al de la enfermera Joy.

Nico no podía confiar en aquella chica; no se veía lo suficiente capacitada como para atender a _Kirlia_ , pero que podía hacer, _Kirlia_ estaba muy herida y, si no estaba la enfermera, realmente no tenia de otra. ¿De verdad podía confiar a su Pokemón a la chica principiante la cual no parecía ni de lejos mayor que ella?

—Pasa algo… —Los pensamientos de Nico se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz de la chica pelirroja—. ¿Tienes un asunto con la enfermera Joy? Si solo es curar y restaurar la salud de tus Pokemón puedes dejármelo a mí.

— ¿Tú? —Pregunto dudosa Nico— No estés jugado, como podía confiarle la salud de mi _Kirlia_ a una niña como tú.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —El sonrojo de Maki desapareció, al igual que la tensión en su cuerpo—. Antes de insultarme deberías de verte en un espejo, eres menor que yo así que tienes que tener un poco de respeto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Maki miro a Nico con una creciente molestia—. Para que lo sepas, estoy en el último año de la escuela de entrenadores, y estoy segura que tú no tienes más de quince o dieciséis años.

—No puede ser, pero si eres una enana… —El rostro de Nico se tornó rojo por la molestia que sentía—. Entonces, quieres que cure a tus Pokemón o solo vienes a quitarme el tiempo.

— ¿Tú, curar a mis Pokemón? No me hagas reír, no eres más que una ignorante. Como pretendes hacerte pasar por la enfermera Joy; vete a jugar a otro lado… —Nico se alejó de la chica y se acercó al aparador vacío—. Yo misma curare a mis Pokemón, sé muy bien cómo funciona esta máquina…

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Tú no puedes usar la máquina de curación como si fuera tuya… —Maki se acercó con molestia a la Nico—. Yo lo hare, hazte a un lado.

—No, tú no tocaras a mi Pokemón, no te dejare.

—Yo estoy autorizada para usar la máquina, tú eres una simple niña.

—Deja de llamarme así, estoy segura que no es tan difícil usarla.

—Primero tengo que revisar a tu Pokemón —Dijo apresurada Maki—. ¿Dónde está?

Nico saco la pokeball de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero la miro dudosa e intercambio miradas con la chica que la veía con molestia. Con determinación apretó la pokeball e ignoro la mirada juiciosa de la chica frente a ella; lo cual avivo más el enojo en la pelirroja.

—Dámela, yo la curare como es debido.

—Ni loca… —Maki se acercó velozmente a Nico. Intimidada, Nico dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Maki la sostuvo de la mano con la que sostenía su Pokeball comenzando así un forcejeo por la Pokeball que con fuerza sostenía Nico—. Apártate, esto no es asunto tuyo, iré a otro lado, no quiero que tú la toques.

—No es como si me importaras tú, pero si tu Pokemón de verdad está herido tengo que revisarlo. —Maki apretaba fuerte la mano de Nico, pero en ningún momento ella cedía en el forcejeo por la pokeball.

— _Kirlia_ es alguien muy preciado para mí, y no dejare que tú le pongas las manos encima.

—Si viniste hasta aquí es porque algo malo le paso; déjame verla.

El forcejeo continúo un rato, pero de pronto una inesperada llamarada hizo ceder a ambas chicas. El _Litten_ de Maki miraba molesto a las dos chicas. Su pelaje rojizo de la espalda se había erizado y de su boca lanzaba pequeñas llamas de fuego. Maki aprovecho la distracción creada por su compañero para arrebatar la pokeball de las manos de Nico.

— ¡Suéltala! —Grito desesperada Nico.

—Voy a revisarla, espera aquí… —Maki casi corrió hacia la puerta detrás del aparador, la cual llevaba a la sala de urgencias, seguida por su altanero _Litten_ el cual parecía muy satisfecho por su logro de haber ayudado a su entrenadora.

—No te la llevaras. ¿Qué le vas a hacer? —Nico siguió a Maki por la puerta, pero Maki corría frente a ella para que no la alcanzara.

Maki llegó a una puerta que llevaba a la sala de los pacientes, donde algunos Pokemón descansaban. Se detuvo un momento, con Nico detrás de ella. Nico, al ver a todos los Pokemón descansando, no se atrevió a seguir molestando y reprochado a la chica pelirroja.

—Tengo que revisarla, ¿puedes decirme lo que le paso? —Maki no dudo en acercarse a una cama vacía e hizo aparecer a la _Kirlia_ de Nico frente a ellas. La Pokemón bailarina apareció cuando el resplandor azul de la Pokeball la libero. Maki la miro incrédula y un poco desconcertada—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Kirlia estaba rodeada con chispas amarillas que cubrían su cuerpo, y, por cada resplandor que daban las chispas, _Kirlia_ ponía una cara adolorida.

—Cómo pudiste dejar que le pasara algo como esto, debiste de darle un anti-paralizante en el momento.

—N-No tenía conmigo —dijo Nico en voz baja.

—Me dijiste que ibas a la escuela de entrenadores, se supone que no deberías de estar por ahí buscando batallas fuera de la escuela; ¿Contra quién fue? —Maki parecía muy molesta. Nico se comenzaba a sentir culpable por lo que le pasaba a _Kirlia_ ; la veía cabizbaja y preocupada por las palabras de Maki.

—No te interesa… —Musito entre dientes. Pero, al ver como Maki la miraba con enojo, dijo—: Con un miembro del _Team Skull_ … —Susurro sin mirar a _Kirlia_ o a Maki.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a Kirlia?! —Grito molesta Maki—. Sal de aquí, tengo que ponerle un fuerte anti-paralizante.

—Tú no me mandas, quien te crees para darme ordenes —Maki se acercó peligrosamente a Nico, en ese momento la diferencia de tamaños de ambas chicas era más que evidente.

—No estoy jugando. Por tu culpa Kirlia está en ese estado. Si realmente eres una buena entrenadora, te recomiendo que la dejes en mis manos, bueno, eso si quieres que no le pase nada a tu Pokemón —Nico miro a los ojos a Maki, a aquellos ojos purpuras que brillaban con determinación, y en ese momento pensó: "¿Dónde se fue la chica avergonzada que vi al entrar al Centro Pokemón?" Aquella chica le parecía muy diferente a comparación con la chica que estaba ahora frente a ella y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en ese momento Maki le pareció la persona más confiable como para dejarla hacerse cargo de _Kirlia_.

Nico salió dejando a Maki a solas con su enferma _Kirlia_ y regreso al recibidor del Centro Pokemón. Pasaron los minutos, inclusive Nico paso una hora esperando a que el letrero rojo encima de la puerta en la que se había metido Maki momentos antes se apagara, y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio.

Nico corrió desesperada hacia la puerta y, cuando estuvo frente a ella, fue recibida por el rostro de Maki.

Nico retrocedió un paso y entonces se percató de que, desde abajo, la miraba alegre su compañera _Kirlia_ con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que la preocupación de Nico desapareciera.

— _Kirlia_ … —Nico se puso a la misma altura que su Pokemón—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —El Pokemón frente a ella sonrió más y se acercó a su entrenadora. Con sus pequeñas manos blancas se abrazó a la pierna de Nico y dejo salir un gritito alegre.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado cuando tengas una batalla —La voz de Maki quito todo atisbo de felicidad del rostro de Nico, la cual se volvió a verla con una creciente molestia por sus palabras—. Para ser de último año pareces una principiante.

— ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?

—Solo te recomiendo que siempre lleves alguna medicina contigo si piensas meterte en problemas.

Nico se levantó de donde estaba y encaro a Maki. La vio fijante a los ojos, con aquellos ojos carmesís que en ese instante parecían muy intimidantes para Maki, incluso retrocedió al ver como Nico la miraba detenidamente. La mirada de la pequeña pelinegra la hacía sentir nerviosa; en su rostro se comenzaba a mostrar de nuevo esa timidez y pánico que desde un principio había tenido al ver por primera vez a Nico,

—Y tú te crees muy lista ¿cierto? —Nico miro a Maki con una sonrisa burlona—. Apuesto que solo sabes hablar, pero en una batalla Pokemón ni siquiera tendrías oportunidad.

—C-Claro que se combatir también… —El _Litten_ de Maki dio un salto frente a su entrenadora y miro furioso a Nico—. E-Es solo que no suelo hacerlo.

—Para mí que no tienes las suficientes agallas para batallar, solo te gusta ver desde lejos, apuesto a que eres una cobarde. —El pelo de _Litten_ se encendió de rojo y comenzaba a gritar retadoramente a Nico, entonces, en ese momento, _Kirlia_ se puso frente a Nico y encaro al pequeño Pokemón gato.

—E-Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¿Que más te da si se pelear o no? Así que, si ya terminaste todo lo que viniste a hacer, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí…

—Mañana…

— ¿Qué?

—Mañana, a la misma hora, en el campo de batalla del centro Pokemón… —Nico se acercó más a Maki al igual que lo hizo _Kirlia_ a _Litten_ —. Te reto a una batalla. Hare que te tragues todas tus palabras.

—Y… ¿Y piensas que yo aceptare? —Maki miraba nerviosa a Nico, no podía ocultar que estaba muy asustada por la petición repentina de la chica.

—Si no aceptas solo serás más que una mentirosa, y yo te lo recordare siempre que venga a este Centro Pokemón.

Nico le dio la espalda a Maki y comenzó a caminar a la salida del centro Pokemón sin decir nada más. Su _Kirlia_ se quedó un rato viendo al _Litten_ de Maki retadoramente, al igual que _Litten_ miraba con enfado a la _Kirlia_ de Nico. Cuando _Kirlia_ se percató de que Nico salía del centro Pokemón, ella corrió a su lado y salió junto con ella, mientras que la mirada de Maki permanecía en todo momento en Nico, la cual poco a poco se veía más distante.

Maki libero un profundo suspiro y vio como la puerta corrediza del Centro Pokemón se cerraba dejándola completamente sola y con la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado momentos antes. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que aquella chica le había dicho.

.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, ambas chicas, como lo había prometido, ya se encontraban en el pequeño campo de batalla que estaba detrás del centro Pokemón. Al final a Maki no le quedo de otra que aceptar la batalla, muy a su pesar, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho combatir con los Pokemón. Pero era tanto el enojo y su terquedad por vencer a Nico que por primera vez hizo una excepción.

Nico parecía confiada; sostenía con firmeza su pokeball y veía a Maki con una amplia sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Estaba muy confiada a que le ganaría, estaba tan confiada que no se sentía tan preocupada como lo mostraba Maki. Amabas se vieron directo a los ojos y, de pronto, una voz las sobresalto.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? —Era la enfermera Joy que llegaba corriendo al campo de batalla—. ¿Pensaban combatir sin decirme nada? Maki, aun estas a prueba con tus estudios de enfermería, que pensarían tus padres si se enteran de que te saltaste el día de hoy solo para pelear. —Maki miro un poco asustada a la enfermera Joy, pero ella no parecía molesta, sino que solo le avisaba a Maki lo que estaba a punto de hacer, parecía bastante indiferente ante la situación.

—P-Por favor, Joy-san, deja que tenga una batalla con esta chica… —Maki miro a Nico directo a los ojos—; le hice una promesa.

Nico miro atónita a Maki, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Y es que no se esperaba para nada que se justificara de esa forma, tan, tan tierna…, o al menos así lo pensó Nico.

Esta vez las manos de Nico si comenzaron a temblar y no sabía porque. Su corazón comenzó a molestarle ya que latía con mucha fuerza y se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa. Entonces, los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron y se vieron fijamente. Nico miro la mueca triste de Maki la cual adornaba en todo momento su rostro, era como la viva imagen de su Pokemón, _Litten_. Entonces, al ver esto, Nico se sintió más nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía pensar ese tipo de cosas en ese momento?

—De acuerdo, Maki-chan… —Dijo la enfermera Joy, la cual se acercó al centro del campo de batalla y vio a ambas chicas detenidamente—. Solo por hoy. Además, es una buena oportunidad para ver tus habilidades en una batalla. —La enfermera volteo a ver a Nico, pero ella estaba tan embelesada viendo a Maki que no se dio cuenta hasta que la enfermera llamo su atención—. ¿Disculpa? —Nico se sobresaltó y vio a la enfermera Joy— ¿Tu eres?

—Ah… —Nico volvió su mirada a Maki—. N-Nico.

—Bien, entonces —La enfermera Joy levantó la mano—, yo tomare el rol de réferi —Joy volteo a ver a Nico—. La entrenadora Nico se enfrentara a la contendiente Maki en una batalla uno contra uno… ¡Ambas llamen a sus Pokemón!

Maki, la cual estaba más atenta a lo que pasaba, lanzo su pokeball al aire y de pronto, entre las luz brillante y azulada que salió de ella, apareció su compañero _Litten_ , el cual cayó al suelo con un maullido intimidador y con su lomo erizado y cubierto de llamas color carmesí.

Nico miro a _Litten_ detenidamente y, como si le inyectaran una dosis de determinación, tomo fuertemente su pokeball y la lanzo al aire. Entre la luz brillante de la pokeball de Nico apareció su compañera _Kirlia_ , la cual cayó suave y grácilmente al suelo y dio una voltereta siempre manteniendo la posición de sus pies como si fuera una bailarina.

Ambas chicas se vieron directo a los ojos. Esta vez tanto Maki como Nico estaban completamente concentradas en la batalla que estaba próxima. Solo esperaban la indicación que las hiciera empezar.

— ¡Muy bien, chicas! —La enfermera grito con entusiasmo—. ¡Que comience la batalla!

— _Litty_ , colmillo ígneo… —Nico miro desconcertada a Maki al escuchar su orden y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios al escuchar el nombre por el cual llamo a su _Litten_. El rostro de Maki se puso rojo la ver como Nico se burlaba de ella, pero _Litten_ estaba determinado a atacar a _Kirlia_ sin que Nico se diera cuenta.

 _Kirlia_ miro desconcertada el ataque que estaba próximo a golpearla; viendo como _Litty_ se acercaba amenazadoramente con sus colmillos engullidos en fuego con afán morder a _Kirlia_.

—Oh demonios… —Nico por fin dejo de reír y se concentró de nuevo en la batalla—. ¡Esquívalo _Kirlia_ y usa voz cautivadora!

El _Kirlia_ de Nico apenas si consiguió esquivar el ataque de _Litten_ pero aun así le consiguió golpear en el hombro de la Pokemón bailarina. Al ínstate que esquivo el colmillo ígneo, _Kirlia_ se puso frente a Litten y, con un ademan de su mano la cual la llevo cerca de su boca, comenzó a emitir un gritito sonoro y suave el cual creo ondas blancas que salían de la boca de _Kirlia_.

— ¡Cuidado _Litty_ , usa doble equipo! — _Litten_ maulló con determinación y al instante comenzó a correr en todas direcciones rodeando a _Kirlia_ y dejándola confundida.

El _Litten_ de Maki corrió tan rápido alrededor de _Kirlia_ que de pronto múltiples réplicas de _Litten_ aparecieron en el campo de batalla haciendo que _Kirlia_ mirara preocupada y desconcertada cada una de ellas.

—Podemos con eso, no dejes que te engañe pequeña…. —Grito Nico, viendo como más y más _Litten_ aparecían en el campo de batalla—. Concéntrate, escucha muy bien —Nico cerró los ojos y, al ver como lo hacía, _Kirlia_ hizo lo mismo—. Escúchalo y cuando lo sientas… —Nico abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a un _Litten_ que estaba detrás de Kirlia—. ¡Usa Psíquico! —El _Kirlia_ de Nico se dio la vuelta en dirección al _Litten_ que estaba detrás de ella, al instante, como había hecho antes, _Kirlia_ hizo un además con su mano y volvió a emitir un suave gritito, y esta vez sus ojos brillaron con múltiples colores. Ondas psíquicas se acercaron peligrosamente a el _Litten_ al cual apuntaba y, cuando se acercaron lo demasiado, las ondas impactaron en el e hicieron que los demás clones desaparecieran al instante acompañado de un maullido de dolor de _Litten_.

— _¡Litty!_ —Gritó desesperada Maki—. ¿E-Estas bien…? —Maki comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa al ver como su compañero se levantaba con dificultad, pero parecía que él quería seguir luchando; y esa actitud lleno de confianza a Maki. _Litten_ maulló con ímpetu y vio fijante a _Kirlia_ , mostrando molestia por haberlo golpeado. Litten volvió a maullar haciéndole entender a Maki que esperaba la siguiente orden—. Bien, definitivamente ganaremos esto. Corre de nuevo y usa garra umbría.

 _Litten_ comenzó a correr de nuevo por el campo de batalla. Sus patas se engulleron con una misteriosa luz negra la cual creaba la ilusión de que sus garras eran más grandes de lo que parecían. _Litten_ corrió rápidamente hacia _Kirlia_ , dio un salto y, sin tiempo de que Nico le diera otra orden, _Litten_ golpeo a _Kirlia_ con sus garras engullidas de energía obscura provocándole un gran daño.

—No te rindas, _Kirlia_ … — _Kirlia_ , la cual había puesto una rodilla en el suelo para soportar el dolor del ataque de _Litten_ , se levantó de nuevo y adopto su característica pose. El rostro de _Kirlia_ se transformó a uno de enojo mientras veía como el _Litten_ de Maki retrocedía con satisfacción al ver cómo le había golpeado—. No dejes que se burle de ti ¡escuchaste! ¡ _Kirlia_ , usa beso drenaje!

Al instante _Kirlia_ salto grácilmente dando una voltereta en el aire y acercándose a _Litten_ , el cual miro un poco impresionado a _Kirlia_ al verla realizar tal acto. Maki se encontraba desconcertada e igual de asombrada que su Pokemón.

— ¡Esquívalo rápido _Litty_ …! —Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque _Kirlia_ lentamente se puso a la misma altura que _Litten_ y, con un además de sus manos, se acercó al rostro del pequeños Pokemón gato el cual la miro un poco asustado. _Kirlia_ se acercó a _Litten_ cerrando los ojos y de su boca creo una luz rosada que simulaba tener la forma de unos labios. Pero, a pesar de que parecía lindo el espectáculo, _Litten_ gritó apenas la luz toco su cuerpo sintiendo como su energía era drenada.

— ¡Bien hecho, retrocede y usa voz cautivadora una vez más! —Grito Nico.

El _Kirlia_ de Nico parecía revitalizado, como si no le hubieran hecho ningún daño. _Kirlia_ retrocedió y volvió a lanzar las ondas blancas de su boca.

— ¡Evádelo usando canon! — _Litten_ maulló determinado al escuchar las palabras de Maki y de su boca, al igual que de la boca de _Kirlia_ , salieron unas ondas blancas pero estas emitían un estruendoso ruido y pequeñas luces parecidas a notas musicales volaban alrededor del ataque.

Ambos ataques de voz chocaron en el aire y crearon un estruendoso sonido cuando se encontraron. Tanto _Kirlia_ como _Litten_ retrocedieron aturdidos y parecía que cada ataque les había provocado un poco de daño.

—Aun puedes continuar… —Nico esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía a _Kirlia_ ; una enorme sonrisa que apareció también en su compañera—. ¡Usa poder oculto! — _Kirlia_ salto en el aire y, justo cuando estuvo encima de Litten, lanzo un ataque con los ojos el cual creaba una extraña ilusión de gotas de agua caer junto al ataque.

— ¡Esquívalo y usa doble equipo! —Maki se apresuró a decir. En ese momento su corazón latía muy fuerte y estaba completamente conectada con la batalla y con su Pokemón. Maki esbozo una sonrisa la cual parecía muy hermosa en su rostro. _Litten_ parecía menos tenso, pero aún maullaba con determinación y más entusiasmado que nunca.

Los clones de _Litten_ aparecieron una vez más el campo de batalla. Kirlia quedo desconcertada nuevamente pero, al contrario de la primera vez, veía a los _Litten_ con una enorme sonrisa y con suaves suspiros de cansancio saliendo de su boca.

—No nos volverás a engañar con eso. ¡ _Kirlia_ , usa voz cautivadora al suelo! —Maki miro desconcertada a Nico.

 _Kirlia_ hizo lo que su entrenadora le pidió, saltando de nuevo y lanzando su voz al suelo la cual creo ondas que golpearon en todas direcciones del campo de batalla. Y, entre tantas ondas, _Litten_ no pudo predecirlo ya que una de ellas lo golpeo haciendo que los clones desaparecieran una vez más.

—Eso no es nada, nosotros también les mostraremos… —Maki estaba muy emocionada y ya nada le importaba, nada a excepción de su batalla contra Nico—. ¡ _Litty_ usa colmillo ígneo contra _Kirlia_! —Los colmillos de Litten se encendieron de nuevo y con ímpetu se acercó de nuevo a _Kirlia_.

—Esquívalo y usa…

— ¡Canon!

Entonces, entre la confusión de las ordenes, el _Litten_ de Maki, con sus colmillos aun encendidos, creo de su boca el nuevo ataque el cual se combinó con el fuego de sus dientes creando así notas musicales ardientes que golpearon directo a _Kirlia_.

—I-Impresiónate… —Musito Nico asombrada.

—Terminemos con esto _Litty_. ¡Usa garra umbría!

—No lo harás… —Nico se recuperó del asombro y con un ademán de mano y como si le prestara su fuerza a _Kirlia_ grito a todo pulmón—: ¡Poder oculto!

 _Litten_ corrió velozmente y atravesó el campo de batalla con sus patas engullidas en la energía negra, mientras que de las manos de _Kirlia_ se creaba de nuevo la ilusión de gotas de agua salir de los ojos iluminados de Kirlia. El ataque de _Kirlia_ cruzo velozmente el campo de batalla mientras que Litten se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

—Ahora usa Psíquico… —Las ilusiones de agua de _Kirlia_ se mesclaron con el ataque Psíquico el cual ilumino las gotas de agua de múltiples colores. Pero _Litten_ no se detuvo en ningún momento.

— ¡Sigue _Litty_ , Garra umbría!

Las garras de _Litten_ se hicieron más grandes; Kirlia esperaba a que _Litten_ llegar a hasta donde estaba ella. _Litten_ salto a hacia _Kirlia_ golpeando el Psíquico y el Poder oculto que estaba frente a él al mismo tiempo que intentaba alcanzarla a ella. Entonces una fuerte explosión al colisionar los dos ataques creo que la tierra del campo de batalla se levantara creando una densa nueve de arena que no dejo ver quien fue el vencedor en esa batalla de ataques.

La cortina de arena poco a poco se fue disipando, dejando ver como poco a poco las siluetas de ambos Pokemón reaparecía entre ella. Tanto _Kirlia_ como _Litten_ aparecieron, ambos jadeando por el cansancio, y, cuando menos se lo esperaron las dos jóvenes entrenadoras…, ambos cayeron al suelo debilitados… El combate había terminado.

Unos segundos que parecieron eternos tardaron en reaccionar tanto Nico como Maki. Ambas miraban impresionadas y completamente desconcertadas a sus Pokemón, los cuales yacían debilitados en el suelo y los cuales respiraba con dificultad, pero había algo en ellos entre todo ese cansancio, y era una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba sus rostros.

— ¡Ambos Pokemón no pueden continuar! —El repentino grito de la enfermera Joy trajo de vuelta a Nico y a Maki a la realidad—. ¡Declaro este combate como un empate!

— ¿E-Empate? —Dijeron ambas chicas y ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos cuando lo hicieron; estaban muy confundidas por lo que había pasado.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nico y, cuando la vio, Maki también esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando menos se lo esperaron ambas dejaron salir una tenue risa que inundo con su sonido todo el campo de batalla.

— ¿Es una broma cierto? —Dijo Nico aun riendo—. Increíble.

—P-Pero supuesto que no es una broma, tú lo viste ¿cierto?

Ambas chicas se acercaron al campo de batalla, donde estaban sus compañeros. Nico tomo en brazos a _Kirlia_ la cual miro contenta a su entrenadora. Maki tomo a _Litten_ de igual forma, y este le maulló afectuosamente y le lamio el brazo con afecto.

—S-Supongo que se acabó… —Dijo Nico mientras caminaba hacia la enfermera Joy—. Creo que con esto no probamos nada

—Quizás tengas razón… —Maki se acercó también a ella. Pero de pronto, como si se percatara de algo, miro hacia el cielo azulado de Alola—. Aunque estoy segura de que estaba a punto de ganar.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Era como si de nuevo una llama se encendiera en Nico—. Es obvio que no tenías posibilidades contra mí. ¿Acaso no viste que casi te gano?

—Lo que vi fue que eres muy impulsiva con tus ataques.

— ¿Impulsiva? —Nico miro ofendida a Maki— Y tú eres demasiado aburrida para las batallas, siempre estuviste esperando pacientemente a que te atacara, pero estoy segura que te podría ganar fácilmente.

—Tú también solo esperaba a que te atacara.

—Mentirosa, tú…

Y así se terminó su pelea… Justo como había comenzado.

…

Rememorando cada escena de esa batalla que tuvieron antes, Nico miraba con vehemencia a la joven enfermera que nerviosa esperaba a los pacientes Pokemón frente a la puerta del Centro Pokemón. Los nervios que tenía al principio habían desaparecido y, al recordar todo lo anterior, lo que más quería era acercarse a Maki.

Nico se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentada en la cafetería, se quitó los lentes obscuros que tenía puestos al igual que lo hizo con _Kirlia_ , la cual la miraba un poco desconcertada.

—Vamos a saludar… —Dijo Nico a su compañera Pokemón la cual hizo un puchero, pero aun así se acercó animada a ella y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia Maki y _Litty_

—B-Bienvenidas al Centro Pokemón… —Dijo Maki, pero pronto se percató de que quien estaba frente de ella no era otra sino Nico—. Ah, eres tú de nuevo. ¿Ahora qué quieres? Siempre vienes a molestarme, no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Lo mismo digo, este es un Centro Pokemón libre y pudo venir cundo se me dé la gana.

 _Kirlia_ miro fijamente a _Litten_ el cual saludo a la Pokemón con un gritito desinteresado y lleno de desdén, _Kirlia_ se abrazó a la pierna de Nico e hizo como si ignorara el saludo del pequeño Pokemón gato, pero al final le termino esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Dijo de pronto Nico.

— ¿Tuya? Creo que estaré mejor si no me estorba en todo lo que hago.

—Eres tan necia, Maki-chan… —Un rubor salvaje apareció en las mejillas de Maki mientras que fijamente veía Nico. Maki esbozo una extraña sonrisa llena de nervios y vergüenza.

Al ver esto, Nico no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente avergonzada, pero ella lo ocultaba mejor viendo hacia todas direcciones con desesperación.

— ¿Q-Quieres ayudarme entonces? —Dijo suavemente Maki, con un hilo de voz y mostrando toda su vergüenza.

—No es como si quisiera, pero ya que estoy aquí…

— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a cuidar a los Pokemón enfermos?

— M-Me encantaría…

Los ojos de Nico y Maki se encontraron y al hacerlo parecían brillar de alguna forma. Amatista y carmesí se vieron fijante, tan fijo que parecía que el tiempo alrededor de amabas chicas se había detenido.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta detrás del aparador de la enfermera Joy. Con sus compañeros acompañándolas en todo momento; parecían muy amigables entre ellos, aunque no quisieran mostrarlo.

—Por cierto… —Nico detuvo a Maki—. Nunca lo hice como es debido… Q-Quiero decir, cuando me ayudaste con _Kirlia_ …

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Nico esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se puso frente a Maki y, como si estuviera danzando como _Kirlia_ y adoptando su característica pose, miro a Maki a los ojos y con una voz que parecía tierna y cautivadora dijo:

—Gracias…

Una simple palabra que hizo estremecer a Maki. Pero al ver como Nico la miraba, al ver como su enorme sonrisa parecía resplandecer en su rostro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz por esa palabra.

—No fue nada… —fue lo único que consiguió decir Maki, con una voz queda y con sus mejillas encendidas en un agradable tono carmesí.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron con una sonrisa que parecía mágica y que cautivaba los corazones de ambas chicas. Al igual que sus Pokemón que se veían como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Mostrando no solo felicidad o amistad, sino que también rivalidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de los Pokemón que escogí tanto para Nico como para Maki al igual que su opinión de la cierto, si encontraron alguna referencia díganmelo en los comentarios, puse bastantes al inicio.  
Y, si les gusto, quería preguntarles si quisieran que hiciera mas historias como estas con el resto de parejas, faltaría por escribir una historia RinxPana y una este, bueno, si, no lo diré, algunos ya saben mis gustos con esas ultimas tres chicas de Love Live jejeje. Ademas que quizás esta historia tenga secuela; pero bueno, ya saben lo mentiroso que soy jajaja.

Si les gusto la historia y mi forma de escribir, pueden seguirme en Facebook para enterarse de cuando actualizo y creo mas historias: **Biso47 Fiction**. Es como un halago para mi que me sigan y se los agradezco mucho de todas formas.

Sin Mas Muchas gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews los cuales adoro mucho leer y muchas gracias por su tiempo en este día.


End file.
